Give me an answer love
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: A drunk Caroline has to go to the Salvatore boarding house with everyone there, to sort out their problem with Klaus. The person she cannot face right now.


Caroline drained the second vodka bottle and put it next to the other one. If she wasn't a vampire, this amount of alcohol would have damaged her. Instead, her brain activity was a bit dulled and her emotions were on a roller coaster ride, ten times worse as she was already a vampire.

She'd woken up in the afternoon and remembered what had happened yesterday. Klaus saved her life...again. She did think he would of left her to die this time. Why not? She did practically use him so many times. She was the person that was used to distract Klaus, it always worked. Before she did, she'd hoped maybe she could get out his human side, let him know that those who showed love, could be worth being loved. Maybe he would of saved her too. Then she could stop all this nonsense and sort things out. She was angry that he killed Tyler's mum, she was also angry that Tyler thought to carry on this war with him. It was too much.

When she had woken up, Klaus wasn't there, but he had left her a note. It had his own writing style on it.

_I let you live love. Only cause I couldn't lose you. Despite the times you played with me, hurt me, I still have feelings for you. What you said, it is all true, even I couldn't turn these feelings off. Be angry all you want, I won't change my feelings, I can't._

_Klaus._

Then Tyler had came in just as she finished reading the note. He immediately told her that he had a better plan. Not bothering to ask how Caroline was. He was desperate. Caroline had cut him off and told him she wouldn't be in on this anymore. Tyler was angry and reminded her that Klaus had killed his mum. Caroline told him how sorry she was, but that she was done with this fight. It wasn't hers. Then Tyler glanced at the note, then back to her. He told her he understood perfectly. That she had feelings for Klaus, that's why. He then told her they were done, with that he had walked out and slammed the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges.

That left Caroline to ponder for at least three hours. She thought on how she wasn't as sad as she thought at her break up with Tyler, which got her thinking about having feelings with Klaus. She had an inner battle with herself on how there was no feelings for Klaus. Just pity. She couldn't ignore the counter arguments anymore, so here she was, sat on a bench, drowning her thoughts in alcohol. She felt her phone go off, snapping her out of her thoughts, making her look at the text she'd received from Stefan.

_Come to the boarding house now._

_We are all having a meeting with Klaus, _

_to sort out our differences. _

_S._

Caroline groaned as she saw the text. She couldn't sit in a room with everyone at the moment, especially Klaus. But something dragged her there anyway.

When she had got there, the sight in her drunk state, made her want to giggle at how stupid everything looked. Bonnie was sat in a corner with Jeremy and Matt, Stefan also in his own secluded corner, while Damon and Elena were sat on the love seat. Of course. It couldn't be any more awkward. Then she saw him. The moment she came in, his eyes locked to hers for a few seconds, before Stefan spoke. "Hey Caroline, take a seat, we didn't want to start until everyone was here".

The only empty space, was a chair right near Klaus. "No, I'll stand thanks.", she said, her words a little slurred. Stefan nodded, while giving her a concerned look. "Caroline are you drunk?", said Elena, who looked at Caroline like she had grown an extra head.

Caroline didn't know why, but Elena's simple question was irritating her. It was surely the alcohol or all the feelings that made her snap. "No Elena, I'm not, I just wanted to smell like it.", she said sarcastically. "I was only asking.", said a hurt Elena. Caroline resisted to roll her eyes. Whatever the alcohol was doing, it made Elena seem annoying. "You know what? I am done with all your schemes, you can keep me out of everything, if we are finally making peace, great, it's about time cause I am done.", Caroline said loudly. With that she gave Stefan a drunken nod and walked out tripping a bit.

"Perhaps we could save the peace making until another time?", Klaus said, give Stefan a look before walking out too.

Caroline heard him calling after her, but she kept on walking, ignoring him calling out to her. She felt him go past, now in front of her, his hands holding her wrists gently.

"What do you want with me, I'm glad you saved my life but what else could you want from me?", she asked defensively.

"I want to see how you are love. You're drunk and clearly upset. Just...talk to me. Is it me biting you? Look I am sorry, I was a monster to you and I don't deserve your forgiveness-", he said, getting cut off by her.

"Yes I was upset, but it isn't that."

"Then what is it Caroline, why are you wasted and upset?", he asked her. Moving a little closer to her.

Caroline looked into his eyes, she wanted to tell him, but she was having an inner battle with herself, she wasn't so sure. Her eyes looked at his lightly pink lips, somehow, she felt herself moving towards him, until their noises touched. She could feel him breathing, his scent was practically on her now. Just a bit closer...

They sprang apart as they heard foot steps coming their way. They both looked. Stefan was walking towards them.

"Just making sure Caroline is ok, but I guess you took care of that Klaus, thanks.", said Stefan.

Klaus just nodded to Stefan, his expression unreadable. Stefan bid them good night and walked back to the house.

Caroline looked at Klaus. She had nearly kissed him, she'd nearly given in. "Caroline, I'll ask you this, please give me an answer love, do you have feelings for me?", Klaus asked her, his question as whisper.

Caroline looked at him. She knew she couldn't keep herself together any longer. She had to tell him.

"Yes.", she whispered, looking in his eyes, then at her feet.

**Did you like my little one-shot? ;).**


End file.
